Ling Sun
Ling is a furry from the world of Baronven with the animal characteristics of a monkey. He exhibits several of the abilities of the Monkey King, including shape shifting and magical hairs, and is best known for his good-humored personality and incessant laughter. Personality Fun loving and hyperactive, Ling is easily amused and easily distracted. Besides his obviously large ears and prehensile tail (which seems to have a mind of it's own), his other notable trait is his laughter which, of course, resembles the chattering and obnoxious noise of a monkey. Life is one big game to Ling, who sees every hazard and danger as another obstacle to be hopped over. He loves to be the center of attention and adores showing off for others. He also enjoys puzzles of all kinds, but rarely finds the time to sit down and finish them. Jokes, no matter how poorly constructed or old, are another of Ling's favorite things and he's not above laughing at his own monkey-related puns. He's even been known to laugh hysterically after catching only the punch line of a joke. He hates to sit still and loves to travel, usually taking "short cuts" to get where he intends to go. Ling never gets lost, but always finds a "new place he didn't intend to find". When the situation calls for him to stay in one place for very long he likes to know everything about that place, and his curiosity leaves him easily distracted. He never fails to notice small details, and will often ask strange questions, or remark to others about his observations on things-- like the number of colors and stripes on Vic Danger's socks, or how many of his own feet he used to measure the tree's height. When in battle, Ling's tactics usually involve confusing his opponent. Colorful taunts are another of his favorite things (of which he has many), and Ling can easily out maneuver most opponents. His strikes are always executed swiftly. Baronven Circus Life Ling was born into the life of entertainment. His parents worked as part of a traveling troupe of circus performers, specializing in trapeze and acrobatic stunts. The troupe was a friendly lot, looking after each other and acting as a family would. When Ling's parents were in the ring, he was watched by others of the troupe. It was through this community upbringing that Ling began to learn his own stunts. He learned clowning and mimicry, and at the age of seven they put him into the ring with the other clowns. Ling was delighted to perform and took to the stage like a natural. Before long they moved him onto acrobatics along side his parents where he learned simple feats with their assistance. Ling proved to be a quick learner, picking up new tricks as fast as they could throw them at him, but despite his enthusiasm and unwavering courage in the face of danger, he was not allowed to perform without the aid of a safety net or rope. His parents thought he was overconfident of himself and feared that the cheering crowd would only encourage him. For several years things progressed as usual, and at the age of twelve a much more experienced Ling was allowed to perform without safety equipment for the first time-- an event that went smoothly and without accident. Mountain Life When Ling was nearly fourteen, he decided to put his talent to another use and sought out one of his eldest living relatives- his "Great Great Great Great Great Uncle". It took nearly a month to locate and navigate his was up the mountain, but like all challenges in life, Ling laughed his way through it with unwavering confidence. The trip would have been shorter, had Ling not decided to take several "short cuts". It was from this wise old monkey man (for lack of a better name) that Ling learned monkey style and monkey-staff form, and his magical properties and shape shifting abilities were also revealed to him. Traveling & Work By the age of fifteen, over a year later, a very itchyfooted Ling took leave of the mountain in order to re-join the traveling circus, but by then it had died out. The performers had moved on to normal jobs, taking up farms of their own and other such things. Instead, Ling spent this year traveling on and around the very same mountain he had spent the previous year learning kung fu upon. In his sixteenth year, Ling had a house in the foothills of the mountain with land enough for him and his parents to raise crops on. Ling took up a job as a guide for the lands around his house, and it was during this job that he met the . Adventure It wasn't until this year, Ling's seventeenth year, that the Jack took Jesse and Shawna to Baronven for "adventure". It was Ling who was hired to guide them, and he who took the two Earthers on a wild goose chase around the mountains in order to allow the Jack a private talk with his Great Great Great Great Great Uncle, the wise old monkey on the mountain. The Earthers' adventure ended when Shawna went through another one of her panic attacks, and Ling took them home to Gaia as promised. Seeing Gaia as a new opportunity for fun, Ling decided to hang around for a while. Recently Unable to stay still for very long, Ling sleeps where ever he feels comfortable and stops by 1919 once in a while for fun. His latest game is teaching Jesse to be "awesome" like him, which includes teaching the boy balance and flexibility, monkey style kung-fu, how to use the staff, and how to move silently. He was easily sucked into a relationship with Kaholo and has been accepted as a Captain aboard Scurvy's ship. Abilities * Flawless balance. Ling seems to be unshakable, being able to balance perfectly on the end of his staff when stood up vertically. * Highly flexibile. He can scratch his ear with his foot, bend nearly in half in either direction, do a complete splits, etc. * Monkey style kung-fu, including monkey mimicry. The flamboyant and comic form is designed to confuse the opponent and strike unexpectedly. * Monkey-staff kung-fu, both offense and defensive. * Ninja movements, silent footsteps while walking, running, jumping, etc. * Pressure point usage for paralyzation. Only works for human-type bodies. * Shape-shifting, able to mimic most animals and humans (but lacks the ability to shift his tail away during human form) * Magical hairs; Each of Ling's hairs possess a magical quality and are able to transform into objects as well as clones of himself. These objects/ clones disappear once struck hard enough. Quotes * "Ah-ah-ah-ah-aaah-aah!" * "Ee-eee-eee-eeee!" * "Sounds like some serious monkey business!" * "Look! You've got a monkey on your back!" * "Just monkeying around!" * "How many colors are on your socks?" * "Twenty five and a half feet. My feet. It's hard to measure half a foot." * "My own feet! Don't you pay attention?" * "Sure sure sure sure sure sure!" * "Ling! Ling ling ling ling! Rhymes with ding, bing, ring, sing-- fling! Ah-ah! 'Cause fing isn't a word!" * "Zip, glitch, nodda, nothing, bubkis!" * "Hey, howdy, hiya, hello, hi!" * "Nope, nuh uh, no way, negative, no!" This character was inspired by a late-night documentary on Kung Fu animal styles. Category:Straight Male Category:Magicfags Category:Furries Category:Pirate